Communications terminals, radar sensors, and other wireless systems with antennas can be employed for a wide variety of applications. The associated platforms can be space-based (e.g. satellite), airborne, or terrestrial. Some radar and communication system applications require large antennas, and can thus occupy a large volume on the platform on which they are implemented. Some radar and communication systems can employ multiple frequency bands to provide enhanced sensing, such as for radar, or increased data capacity, such as for communications. For example, separate frequency bands can be employed for communicating with different transceivers, or can be employed for separate uplink and downlink communications. Different frequency bands are typically accommodated by using additional hardware, i.e. separate antennas and RF electronics for each band.